


thunderstorms

by FancifulRivers



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, In which Chara is a little shit because denial, Thunderstorms, Tumblr: otpprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8250422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancifulRivers/pseuds/FancifulRivers
Summary: Frisk's afraid of thunderstorms. Asriel comforts them. But not you. You don't need to be comforted. You never do...right?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I remixed it, but this is the original prompt this story is based off, from otpprompts:
> 
> "Imagine Person A of your OTP is afraid of thunder/lightning. Now imagine there is a freak thunderstorm, and Person B has to comfort them.
> 
> Bonus: Person A actually has gotten over their fear, but they like Person B’s attention, so they pretend they’re still afraid so that Person B will pay special attention to them
> 
> OT3 Bonus: Person C is actually/also afraid of thunder/lightning, but refuses to show it, because they want to seem tough, but eventually ends up a shaking mess, and either Persons A and B both have to comfort and take care of Person C, or Person B has to take care of Persons A and C."

You're not afraid of thunderstorms.

Frisk is. Even if they try to posture, you've been in their head, you know their body in and out. Their fear cues are subtle, but you can tell them like the back of your hand. Rain is fine. They like the rain when it patters on the window, and they like splashing through the puddles in the knee-high rain boots Asgore got them their first autumn back on the surface (he didn't mean to, he's just terrible with human sizes). But as soon as lightning flashes or thunder booms? You can  _see_ the walls go up, you can watch their back stiffen and their shoulders freeze, as they pull into that safe little spot, right in the center of themself.

Asriel used to be the same way, but he was a lot worse at hiding it. Or maybe it's just because he's never been able to hide from you. The first time he lived through a thunderstorm on the surface, he literally bleated like a goat and ran for Toriel. He spent the whole night hiding under her bed and you've never let him live it down. You find it hilarious, especially because now he likes storms. He thinks the lightning streaking the sky is pretty and if it wasn't so dangerous, you think he'd like to stand out in it, too, letting it sizzle down around him.

"Gonna be a big one," you tell Frisk after watching the weather forecast that night. "Rain  _all_ night." Frisk's eyes widen a little, but they don't say anything, just tuck their legs up underneath them.

"Will you be all right?" Asriel asks them, eyes round and soft and worried. He reaches out and pats their shoulder. You nudge him.

"Of course they will," you say. "Frisk is tough. Right?"

Frisk nods, but it's hesitant.

"You are welcome to spend the night in my room, my child," Mom interjects. You frown at her, but just a small frown, so she can't see and start lecturing you again on being polite to Frisk. You  _are_ polite to Frisk, you just-

Well, you can't really explain it, but you know it's not being mean.

That night, it sounds worse than ever. Asriel's in Frisk's bed almost as soon as the lights go out, and you can hear them whimper a little with relief, like a puppy who's been kicked, or maybe a really little kid. You just huff and pull your blanket up over your ears. You're not scared, you reassure yourself, listening to the loud crack of thunder. You just don't want to see all that cuddly shit.

Then your room lights up so bright, it's like it's daytime and you  _know_ the thunder that's coming is going to be louder than ever, and it's not like Asriel or Frisk are gonna be looking over at your bed, so you curl yourself up into the tightest ball you can muster and pretend that you're not there, you're not there, there isn't a storm outside, and you're not there-

The thunder smashes against the siding of the house and your scream is lost, muffled into your bedding.

"Come, children," Toriel says, and you can hear her scooping up Azzy and Frisk from their cocoon. She hesitates for a moment, and you can almost  _feel_ her looking down at you, before you find yourself loosely thrown over her shoulder, blankets and all.

Normally you hate being touched without asking, but you'd hate being left there more, so you say nothing, cheeks burning with humiliation at the thought someone might have heard you scream.

Not that you're afraid, you reassure yourself. Just the noise. The noise startles you every time. You don't do well with loud sounds. The last time the garbage truck woke you up, you nearly stomped outside and scared ten years off the driver. Azzy has to hold both of your hands together and talk you down when there are crying babies and toddlers in the supermarket.

While Mom's gathering candles and supplies for the impromptu sleepover in her room (she has the biggest bed you've ever seen and you know it's not just for her, the headboard has tons of nooks and crannies, too, just right for storing little kid stuff in), you blearily unwind yourself from your blanket, peeking out, cheeks bright red with how ridiculous you feel. Frisk's already huddled under Mom's blankets, right in the warm spot, and Asriel's getting there. You stretch out one cold foot and poke his side with icy toes, making him yelp.

"Don't forget me," you grumble. You hate how his eyes widen with that tiny bit of understanding. (He always has known you best.)

"Come on, Chara," he encourages, and you're suddenly wedged right between him and Frisk, almost warm for the first time that night. Another lightning flash, and you barely jump when the thunder echoes and rain drums against the windows.

"Can't believe it's gonna rain all night," you sigh, but you secretly think maybe you don't mind so much anymore, after all.

 


End file.
